the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
RoseClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In RoseClan.... Shadowclaw padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 20:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep recently, but he forced his eyes to stay open. Icewish ♥ 20:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning" Rosepaw meowed to Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, it's morning?" said Shadowclaw, confused from lack of sleep. Icewish ♥ 20:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "you okay" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." he replied. "I just haven't slept in a week, that's all..."Icewish ♥ 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "thats terrible! you need your sleep!" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I can't," said Shadowclaw. Icewish ♥ 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "why not?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Just, um, I 'sleep walk'," replied the tom. Icewish ♥ 20:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "really?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "wow" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw collapsed. Icewish ♥ 20:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (I cant be too active for a while, I dont have much Wifi, sorry. XP) Orchidkit padded over to Thornstar. "I'm almost six moons old! Can I be an Apprentice?" she looked at him, trying to make her eyes look big and adorable. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 04:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rockfang saw Shadowclaw and quickly ran over to him. "What happened to him?" he asked Rosepaw. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 02:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck blinked an eye open. "Hm." She saw Shadowclaw and flicked her tail. "Oh, dear." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw started to growl angrily in his sleep. Icewish ♥ 18:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Growling in your sleep? That's embarassing." Brightspeck meowed, as if Shadowclaw were actually awake. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw's eyes flew open, though they were an eerie purple in color. He tackled Brightspeck and pinned her down. Icewish ♥ 22:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, Shadowclaw, what are you doing." Brightspeck said, although her voice didn't seem to be asking a question- rather, she was stating it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw didn't reply, and slashed at Brightspeck's face. Icewish ♥ 22:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what is your problem, Shadowclaw." Brightspeck growled, shoving him off and rubbing her cheek. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw blinked a few times, then his eyes returned to the color green. "Oh my gosh," he said. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Icewish ♥ 02:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit saw Brightspeck was hurt. She rushed over, looked at her wound, and remembered the herbs in Gingerpelt's store. She went there, and tried to remember what she had said about herbs. She quickly grabbed some goldenrod and cobwebs. She ran over to Brightspeck and treated her wound. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 03:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks. Orchidkit." Brightspeck shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "You're welcome. I'm just happy I remembered what Gingerpelt said, so I can be a Medicine Cat Apprentice!" Orchidkit replied happily. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit finished treating the wound, then padded over to the Leader's Den. She looked up to see if Thornstar was there. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw went for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) He started pacing back and forth. Icewish ♥ 01:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw walked over to a stream and looked at his reflection in the water. He looked very thin and sickly. Icewish ♥ 01:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw started to pad back to camp but on her way she saw Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw stood up and started to walk farther away from camp. Icewish ♥ 01:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Shadowclaw "hi" she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Shadowclaw replied, emotionlessly. Icewish ♥ 01:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "How are you today?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Not too great," said Shadowclaw, still walking. Icewish ♥ 01:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ganna get better?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw shrugged. Icewish ♥ 01:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why were you looking at yourself in the stream?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "No reason," replied Shadowclaw. Icewish ♥ 01:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck shook her head. "Very, very strange." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC "You might want to go back to camp," said Shadowclaw to Rosepaw. "You can't go into the forest without your mentor." Icewish ♥ 00:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit sat outside of Thornstar's Den. It was about time she was apprenticed, but she wanted to be apprenticed to Gingerpelt. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 02:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit waited a while, then decided she was feeling adventurous and padded into the Leader's Den. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "Then go back to camp," said Shadowclaw to Rosepaw. Icewish ♥ 16:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "okay" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw waited for her to start to head back to camp. Icewish ♥ 02:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "See ya later" Rosepaw meowed as she padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit sniffed around for any traces of Thornstar. Where is he? MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze stretched out on a rock. 19:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit bounded out of Thornstar's Den and raced over to Smokeblaze. "Hi! Have you seen Thornstar? I need to ask him something really important!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt laid in her bed, jerking in her sleep. She was having a omen about the clan. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't believe I have." Smokeblaze meowed. 19:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Dang!" Orchidkit jumped off the rock and pondered what she could do. ''I'll go help Gingerpelt! ''She padded over to the Medicine Den. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw took a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit padded into the Medicine Cat's Den. "Hi Gingerpelt!" she called. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 13:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt didn't wake up, she was having a dream about an omen. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 15:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze yawned and stretched his limbs. 21:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Badgertail padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 14:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw walked into Badgertail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) (Icy said I could RP Thornstar for a bit. ) Thornstar padded into Camp, holding a mouse. Orchidkit rushed up to her excitedly. "I'm six moons old now! Can I be an apprentice? I wanna be a Medicine Cat!" Thornstar purred. "I'll have a word with Gingerpelt. She padded into the Medecine Cat's Den. "Gingerpelt? Are you awake?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry" Rosepaw meowed to Badgertail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thornstar saw Gingerpelt was asleep, so he went to shake her awake. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hawkpaw padded out of the apprentices den, looking around for someone to talk with. She found no one and sighed, sitting down and grooming her fluffy pelt. Potatoes1076 (talk) 04:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw ran through the camps entrance he was running so fast he could not stop he ended up face planting and falling on cat sitting outside the app den (hint :)) he looks bheind himself and runs behind the cat Hawkpaw looked behind herself and purred. "Mouse-brain! What were yuo running so fast for?" She got up and faced Sagepaw. "Well?" She purred. "Uh..." He hesitates He can't remember who this is "well..." His face is flushed breathing hard he reminds himself that he is still sitting behind but and gets up quicly. "So??? Why?" Hawkpaw looked at her fur. ''Mouse-dung! ''It was fluffed the wrong way. She sighed. She didn't care about her fur, but today she felt like it shoud look good. She looked away. "Well, so? Anything life-changing important that makes you dash into camp and face-plant?" She purred "Well.." He knew he shouldn't if she told on him ughh. he looked down at his weirdly puffed fur caked with mud, and he told her "well I saw this mouse,well I smelt it and it smelled really good, and I know I shouldn't but I thought I should do this thing where I just use my nose, my friend told me about it, and it worked really well I found it right away it was very good smelling so good smelling I couldn't smell the border and a cat saw me and started to chase me." He heaved in a breath of air. Hawkpaw grinned and laughed. "Use your nose? You mean ''smelling? ''Or is it some magical, unbelievable thing that I've never heard about?" "No no" he put his face in his paws I mean like it was like when you compleat Y just use your smelling no ears or mouth or eyes. I think this is it I am going to be banished. Last time they got so mad Rosepaw padded up to Hawkpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw saw rosepaw coming over and turned his head away from hawkpaw. Suddenly very interested in his paws 18:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hawkpaw purred and walked away. Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt jolted awake and shook her head. "What?" She mewed. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 16:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw looked up and saw hawkpaw leaved, he realized suddenly how he had framed that it made him sound like he was stupid "mouse dung" he whispers under his breath 18:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw walked out of the apprentice den and walked over to hawkpaw 18:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Dapple you need to sign in) Hawkpaw looked at Morningpaw. "Hi, Morningpaw! What's up?" Potatoes1076 (talk) 18:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw dropped her head and then meowed "hello," the talkative cat was not always what she liked to wake up to Rosepaw yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck shook her pelt. 19:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze twitched his tail, yawning. 19:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw looked at a peace of fresh-kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans